


I Love You Even If They Can't See It.

by EgaleOne



Series: Life Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be. [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Deal With It, Engagement, Engagement annoncement, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this in like a day, It's kinda the whole point of this one shot and I hate it but love it at the same time and I'm sorry, Marriage, One Shot, They love each other, engaged Callum/Rayla, it's overly long sorry, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgaleOne/pseuds/EgaleOne
Summary: Felt like we didn't have enough of these two loving each other.  So thus this story was born, watch as these two announce that they are engaged and realize that they don't need the approval of a kingdom to be happy.(Story includes Aged up, fluff, happiness, engagement announcement, love, and they actually get to share a bed and it's not explicit.) I did the thing! :D
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I Love You Even If They Can't See It.

It had been well over four years since the two had returned home. Since the day the Dragon Egg was discovered and they had fled to return the egg to its mother. Now four years later it was time to return, time to make announcements, and time to see what had changed.

Ezran and Aunt Amaya along with Aunt Amaya’s wife Janai had all been present at family gatherings. Ethari had also joined a few times a year, only due to Rayla’s convincing as of course. However, the group was happy with meeting at the Banther Lodge and keeping out of the kingdom.

Now was time for change and reemergence. A lot had happened in the past four years. People had done things they were not proud of, Callum especially. He’d promised Rayla to never use dark magic again...

But, it was the only way to stop Aaravos from destroying both worlds. Even with the other five Primal Sources, he couldn’t have defeated Aaravos. The mage held too much power to be stopped without all six.

The toll wore heavy on Callum, his mind and body had been compromised. However, they’d survived. Aaravos was gone and long thought dead by now. His very fabric of being split into pieces.

Rayla had been much the same, torn with inner conflict and only being pulled back from it thanks to Callum. Finally accepting that she isn’t her parents. And that she isn’t to blame for things going awry four years ago.

Rayla had even come to terms with possibly losing the last person who understood her and who hadn’t given up on her. Living with the fact that there was no way around it. He could and very well may have died. The same could be said for Callum, losing her would have torn his own life in two.

They’d both gone through more than anyone ever should. However, they still had one another and that’s all that mattered. They were together as a couple and happy to just be with one another. Life wasn’t easy, would never be easy but it was at the very least comforting to know they had each other.

The two had settled down…

Or at least what they called settled down, they had a place to return to if ever needed. However, for what it’s worth. Most of their time was spent traveling, enjoying the world, and seeing all different sights. This was of course much to Rayla’s dismay who’d seen most of it beforehand.

However, she loved seeing the look on Callum’s face when he discovered new things. They’d spent the past few weeks in the Sunfire Kingdom, with Callum’s Aunts. It had been a wonderful time to catch up with them and see how things had been.  
A number of years ago now, the passage between the two lands had been restored, opened to all those who sought to enter the others. Of course, there were still conflicts along the way. The older and some newer generations were taking to the changes less acceptingly than expected. However, for the most part, everything had been settled.

The one thing the humans still refused to accept was Elf and Human marriage…

Not that the elf’s had been any better but they at the very least learned to accept it a little bit. Callum hadn’t received the number of weird looks he originally had 3 years ago. However, humans were slow to accept and learn. Not wanting to forgive the elves for killing multiple kings and injuring several others.

Yet, with as much backlash as there was, Callum and Rayla both decided that now was the only time to inform the kingdom of their relationship. Ezran had been hard-pressed to agree with the two.

Citing that some may see it as a political move.

Of course, Ezran knew it was not a political move. Understand that the two had of course been together long before the idea had been expected by elves. The two had chosen each other out of love, not for a political statement.

Rayla had even argued at one point that the two were engaged and that the wedding was only months away. That even if the kingdom believed they had done so for a political movement that the couple had been a thing for years now.

And thus, Ezran caved… happily accepting that they could in fact come home. Happy that he could give his full support to the announcement of their engagement...

Even if it meant that he’d have to settle unrest for the next month. The meetings and paperwork would all be worth it for the kingdom to know the truth about its prince and soon princess to be.

**The Day Of ArrIval…**

* * *

Rayla and Callum were still rather apprehensive about the return. Even if it was their idea to do so. They had worried about what the kingdom might think, and how they would react to the prince returning with an elf.

However, the two were happy to be in each other’s company as always. Happy that they were even able to return with Ezran’s approval. The two soon found themselves at the gates of the kingdom. Happily greeting the guard and asking for entrance; soon the two were let into the kingdom.

The crowds of people looking at the two with weird and distant expressions. Some looked happy, others looked on with disapproval. “Did you see the way that woman looked at me?” Callum shook his head.

“She was sharpening a bloody knife! Callum, they don’t like me, I shouldn’t have come. I’m part of the problem, the reason their king is dead.” Callum shushed her on the spot.

“Ray, please. We’ve talked about this. You have nothing to fear nor worry about. I love you and you’ve done so much for this world. You’ve helped to reunite the Dragon Prince with its mother and you helped to destroy Aaravos.” Rayla nodded, she had done all those things but still… She’d been on the mission to kill Ezran and King Harrow.

“But, I still feel bad for it.” Callum placed his arm around her shoulder, holding her closer to him in a protective manner. “Well, they’ll just have to get used to it. You’re not going anywhere. Not on my watch.” She gave a faint smile to him and the two continued to walk towards the castle that lay in the center of the kingdom.

Around halfway the two ran into Barius. His face only grew happier upon seeing the two. “Hey, how are you two love birds doing?” He greeted with a small laugh. Callum as of course rubbing the side of his neck. Still not accustomed to the open announcement or questioning of his love life.

“We’re doing well. Here to make an announcement for the kingdom.” Barius smiled at the two and gave both a fresh Jelly Tart. Both taking the food graciously after a long journey.

Soon after the two wished fair wells to the man and said that he could visit them anytime. As of course, that was hard to do, but the gesture was as of course there.

Soon after their encounter with Barius. The group made it to the castle itself and were greeted by Ezran who looked to have grown 4 inches at the minimum. He was just below Rayla in height whereas he still only came up to Callum at his shoulder.

Callum had hit a growth spurt within the last few years, causing him to not only grow significantly but also causing him to be quite a bit taller than Rayla…

Much to her own dismay and displeasure. However, it did have its benefits.

The three greeted with somewhat teary eyes and happiness upon their faces. Huggs was plenty as the three greeted as well. They’d have not seen each other since the last celebration at the Banther lodge nearly a year ago.

“It's so great to see you guys!” Ezran said within the midst of the hug.

Rayla had struggled to get the words out, and Callum was completely incapable of doing so. “We’ve missed you so much! How’s it been?” The group soon spread apart and headed into the castle. Ezran catching the two up on his kingly duties that have to be done.

“It’s been rather well this past year. No fights or skirmishes. However, I worry that the other kingdoms might see your return with Rayla as a sign of choosing sides.” Callum nodded, he still somewhat understood the political system from his times as a prince living in the castle.

“We’re sorry if we caused any…” Ezran raised his hand to stop Callum.

“I don’t care what the other kingdom’s say. You are a prince of this kingdom and you are my brother. I know why you are marrying Rayla and I am very happy that you two are together. Do not fret over what the other kingdoms will think” The couple nodded and continued to follow Ezran to their sleeping quarters.

“Opeli said you two can stay together, you’re engaged so… Yea. I don’t know why that would be important, you two have been doing it forever but I guess she has some reason that I’m still not allowed to know.” Ezran seemed to almost pout about it, however, Callum was not about to give that speech…

“I’ll see you two at dinner later tonight.” The couple nodded and began to drop off the few things they had brought with them during their flight to the Katolis.

At Dinner

The three eventually met up at dinner. Happily settling down at the rather large wooden table. Ezran as of course asking all sorts of questions about their journey and what they plan to do now. “Well for now we plan to finally settle down.” Callum looked to Rayla, almost as if he was looking for approval.

“Yea, I think it’s time we finally settle down for a while. We’ve traveled for the last four years and it’d be nice to take a break.” They both smiled and looked at Ezran who could only nod in agreeance.

“Yea, it’d be nice to have you two around if you want…” Ezran looked up at the two for a second.

“We haven’t thought about it. We'd like to be close to Aunt Amaya two. But for now, we haven’t decided on anything.” Ezran nodded, understanding that they still weren’t sure what to do with their own lives let alone where they were going in life.

“What about you, you planning to do anything.” Ezran shrugged, he still was nowhere near close to figuring out what he wanted to do or anything of that nature. Being King wasn’t his favorite thing in the world but it was his job.

Yet, he wanted to be more than just king, or at least he wanted some kind of hobby.

“I don’t know. Being King takes almost everything I have and I’m just not sure what else I could do.” Callum nodded in understanding.

Soon after the group had once again gotten acquainted with one another, Ezran asked for whatever funny story Rayla could think of about Callum. Which led to her talk about him getting stuck in a tree dangling above the ground due to the vines.

As of course, she’d been the one to cut him out of it two, even if it pained her to do so. The look on his face had been priceless.

“Alright, that’s enough about that… Unless you want me to talk about all of your...?” Rayla smirked.

“All my what. We both know you have the more embarrassing stories.” Callum rolled his eyes.

“What about the time we were in the Earth Territory and you…” Rayla had covered Callum's mouth faster than she could have ever managed to before.

“We do not speak of that! I swear if you do I will bind myself.” Callum let out a disappointed huff of air and smiled at his fiancee. Happy to just mention what had happened in the earth’s territory.

“What happened?” Ezran asked, and then received the biggest death glare from Rayla that she could muster.

“I wouldn’t ask if I were you, I don’t need her to lose her hand.” Ezran nodded, but still smiled anyway. Holding back a laugh at what Rayla must have done to be so embarrassed by the thought of it. Her cheeks had turned to a rose color at some point which meant it was worse than Ezran could even imagine.

However, the young King let it go not wanting to press any further into the lives of the two. Even if he knew them as a family some things were best kept to themselves.

Soon after the young king retired to his chamber. The couple soon followed suit and made their way to Callum’s old room. There the two found peace in the quietness in their own heartbeats and fell asleep in a lull of serenity.

**Morning After…**

* * *

Soon after their peaceful night, daybreak came to wash away the night sky. And with the night sky gone but not forgotten. One of the two sleeping forms began to awake and stir.

Rayla had been the first to move as always. She’s woken up cuddled into her prince's arms. Happily basking in the warmth of his being. She was not in fact looking forward to greeting the people of Katolis, no she really couldn’t be any less bothered about it.

So thus, she resided to once again snuggled into Callum's arms, happily enjoying the peace that seemed to be gone. Hoping to cling to anything she could to avoid what was to come. And for the moment she was content with just enjoying the warmth of her loved one.

**A Few Minutes later.**

A few minutes later the Prince found himself awake and somewhat aware of the world around him. His favorite Elf clinging to him for what felt like dear life. The silent but pleasant ends and outs coming from her voice.

Callum smiled down upon her sleeping figure. Wishing that daybreak hadn’t come so soon for them. Callum urged himself not to move, not to wake her. Instead, reaching for his old worn notebook and began to do what he loved...

“Are you just going to draw me in my sleep…” Callum dropped the notebook onto his lap and let go of a shaky but decisive breath.

“Yes… Sorry, you’re just so.” Rayla removed her head from against his chest and looked up at him. She smiled at her fiancé.

“I’m just messing with you. I love it when you draw.” She stretched and soon let her head fall onto his shoulder, watching as he drew her from muscle memory. Doing his best to get her likeness while also looking at her for approval.

“It’s wonderful… Everything you draw is so beautiful.” Callum smiled at her, and she couldn’t help but return the gesture.

“Only you, my love.” She smiled at him once more.

A few moments pass as Callum continues to draw. The two still not wanting to get up from bed even with the announcement only hours away.

“We can wait for the announcement you know.” Callum looked at Rayla. However, she shook her head, he had met what little was left of her family long ago. Her people for the most part had accepted him and his people deserve the same treatment He’d given her.

“Come on, let’s get a move on before Ezran comes knocking on the door.” They both grimaced at the thought of being disturbed by Callum's younger brother and soon they had both risen and dressed for the day.

The two soon met Ezran in the main hall of the castle. He was busy getting letters and messages prepared for the other kingdoms. Announcing prince Callum's relationship to the other kingdoms and informing him that he was no longer looking for a suitress… It was a common curiosity to do so, while arranged marriages had been done in the past. Their father, King Harrow had for the most part put a stop to arranged marriages in Katolis.

“So are you two ready?” They looked at one another, trying to judge the other’s thoughts. Both soon nodded to Ezran and they were led towards one of the balconies that rose high above the rest of the kingdom.

People from all over were gathered to celebrate or mourn whatever was going to be announced. Little information had been given and thus many had on clue what to expect.

Ezran went first, making the formal announcement for the two. Doing his best to instill hope and understanding into the people of Katolis.

“Today, I would like to allow my brother to announce something that he has kept close to his chest for far too long. Not out of guilt or out of spite but out of love for the one he chose to protect. Please understand that his choice is his choice to make.” The crowd seemed to be a mix of understanding.

Ezran looked back over his shoulder and smiled at the two. Then signaled for the two to walk forward and step out into the light of day.

Callum smiled down upon the people before him. “Hello, I know I haven’t been around much in the last four years. Me along with my brother originally left in search of the dragon queen. So that we could return her egg and bring peace to our kingdoms. However, along the way, things changed. My brother had to return home, leaving me and Rayla…” He turned to look at Rayla. The biggest smirk he could muster plastered on his face.

“To return the dragon egg. Soon after my brother's departure. me and Rayla made our way to the Spire, unfortunately, Viren had gathered his forces within the time of us reaching the spire. Laying waste to parts of the countryside and corrupting his army thanks to the sun's nexus. A battle soon raged and on that day we lost a lot of friends. However, we persevered through it, and in time we returned the egg to its mother. After that, there was a time of peace as you all know. My Aunt Amaya married the queen of the Sunfire kingdom…” Some boos began to fill the air, the marriage had been controversial at the time… Still is.

“After the wedding, times stayed peaceful for only a while longer. Soon, Aaravoos returned, threatening to destroy both our worlds. However, thanks to the primal sources and the Key of Aaravos I was able to unlock all of the primal sources. And thanks to my friends.” Callum once again smiled, more so in the remembrance the few friends they had lost in the battle.

“Thanks to them we were able to destroy Aaravos, bring peace to the lands of Katolis and Xadia. And along the way, I was able to make unbreakable bonds with some friends… Today is not a day to remember the accomplishment of the past but a day to set forth new paths. Today I would like to announce my betrothal to Rayla. The braves, kindest, and most important person in my life. I do not wish to marry her out of political gain nor for the sake of a treaty. I wish to marry her because I love her and she is who I wish to love.” Rayla clenched harder onto Callum's hand, holding it like it was her only lifeline.

Many cheered for the prince, while a few booed. Some may never accept who they were together. However, their love for each other could make up for any disapproval that one could give.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark. It's much appreciated.


End file.
